


Things Leading to Confessions.

by EbilMe666



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbilMe666/pseuds/EbilMe666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry's in danger, Spider-Man protects him but gets hurt in the process. Later, when Harry's telling Peter about it he finds out that Peter has the same sort of wound in the same place as Spider-Man. Confessions ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Leading to Confessions.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chosenfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chosenfire/gifts).



Spider-Man swung through New York. Peter needed a break from his life. Ever since Harry's dad had 'disappeared' and Harry had moved in with him and aunt May, it had become so much harder to keep secrets from both of them. Living with his crush didn't help much either.

Peter sighed as he sat on the rooftop he was meant to be meeting his team on. He wasn't sure how much longer he keep everything a secret from Harry but surely it was better if he didn't know. Surely that would keep him safe. If he knew that Peter was Spider-Man then that would make him a target and that was the last thing that Pete wanted.

He reached up and pulled his mask off. Could he give up being Spider-Man. Could he really give up the life he loved in order to protect his family? Those were the options. Keep it a secret or give it up. Why was it so hard to chose between them?

“Trouble in paradise?” Ava asked. Pete pulled his mask back on before looking up. The last thing he wanted was for his team to see him like this. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to hide the pained expression on his face without his mask.

“Everything's fine!” He said, a happy tone was in his life that didn't belong there. “I was just thinking of how much I love being Spider-Man.” It wasn't totally a lie. In fact, there was more truth in it than lie. Luke and Danny arrived as he was talking.

“Ready for patrol web-head?” Nova asked as he flew down. Peter rolled his eyes in his mask, Sam was always the last one to arrive.

“Sure thing bucket head.” Peter said smirking. It was unlikely that they'd find any super villains but maybe a patrol with his team would help him clear his head. Peter's smirk turned into a genuine smile. If anyone could bring him out of this funk it would be his team. He began to swing around as Sam flew and Luke, Danny and Ava followed behind, jumping across rooftops.

The patrol went smoothly, they didn't see any crimes and it looked like Peter might actually make it home before curfew for once. He was about to call an end to the patrol when his spidey sense went off big time.

“Guys..” He said, holding a hand out to stop them and looking for any danger. He didn't see any but he really doubted that his spidey sense was malfunctioning.

“What?!” Sam asked, landing next to Peter. Peter looked down. He saw a brown haired person about to be jumped by knife wielding psychopaths. He looked closer, the guy about to be jumped looked familiar.

“HARRY!” He shouted. He couldn't let anything happen to Harry. He dropped down, ignoring both his team and Harry's confused look. He shoved Harry away from one of the guys who was swiping at him. He ended up where Harry had been, looking at the knife wielding assailant. The knife cut through Peter's suit and chest before he had time to react. He hissed in pain.

Thanks to his super healing, the cut would scab over in almost no time – depending on how deep it was. It would heal properly, leaving just a pale scar in under a week. It still hurt though.

“Are you okay Spidey?!” Ava asked, slightly panicked by the amount of blood.

“I'm fine Tigress,” Peter said, it was obvious he was in pain though. “Power man, get him out of here,” Peter gestured to Harry. “Iron Fist, Nova and Tigress, take these jokers out.”

“What about you?” Luke asked.

“If you couldn't tell, I'm in quite a lot of pain. I'll help in a minute, I just need to get my breath back.” Luke nodded and proceeded to take Harry away despite his protests and attempts to get out of Luke's grip.

The three who were taking care of the guys with knives had it done pretty quickly. Peter shot some of his web at them, both to keep them quiet and also to make sure they didn't escape. He hung them on a lamppost. He'd tell Fury where they were later and have him take care of it from there.

“Is Harry safe?!” Peter asked as soon as Luke came back.

“Yeah, he's fine,” Luke told him. Peter smiled.

“All in all, I think that was a pretty good patrol,” he said before they split up for the evening.

“Other than the part where you totally got stabbed,” Sam said. Peter couldn't tell whether he was gloating or not.

“Shut it bucket head,” Peter said before swinging off. He was going to be late for curfew. Again. Aunt May would be pissed.

Peter quickly changed into the clothes he'd stashed near his house, being careful when he put his shirt on, both so he wouldn't disturb the wound and also so he wouldn't get blood on the shirt.

He entered the house as quietly as he could. It didn't help much. Aunt May was looking at the door when he came in. “Where have you been?” She asked him.

Peter hated lying to his aunt. He checked his watch. He was an hour late. Did it really take that long to beat up those guys, get changed and get back to the house. “Out.”

“Out?”

“With Sam and Ava and that lot.” At least it wasn't a complete lie. Aunt May seemed to consider that.

She sighed. That wasn't good. Aunt May hardly ever sighed. “Harry's in your room. He was saved by Spider-Man and his team today.”

“I bet that was exciting,” Peter said. Aunt May smiled at him.

“I bet. Now go upstairs, it's a school day tomorrow.” Peter smiled at her before going up, grabbing some bread on the way. All this vigilantism made him hungry.

“Guess what Pete!” Harry said as Peter opened the door.

“You were saved by Spider-Man earlier?” Peter asked, smirking,

“How did you- May..”

“Yep, May.” Peter said, “you gonna give me the detes?”

“Sure,” Harry said, smiling. Peter sat on the floor opposite him. “Spider-Man dropped down out of nowhere shouting my name.”

“He knew your name?”

“Yeah, I guess he might be someone I know.”

“I guess. Or he could have just known you because of your dad.”

“Maybe.” Harry said, musing, “anyway, so he jumped down and pushed me out of the way of some guy holding a knife, getting stabbed right there.” Harry pushed on Peter's chest quite hard right where the wound was. Peter winced, quite understandably. He was pretty sure that it re-opened the cut.

“Shit,” he said under his breath, turning away from Harry. He glanced down at his chest, seeing the blood begin to stain his shirt. There was no hiding it any longer. He took a deep breath in before turning back to Harry. “There's something I should tell you..” He began, his voice almost inaudible.

“You're Spider-Man?!” Harry asked, loudly.

“Shhhh, Harry!”

“Sorry.” Harry said, “You're Spider-Man?” He tried again quieter. Peter nodded. He turned away. He didn't want to see Harry's expression or reaction. He just wanted to run.

Peter could feel the tears forming in his eyes. Harry wasn't meant to find out. Especially not like this.

“God Pete!” Harry said, Peter could tell he was both annoyed and upset. “How could you do this?! You made my dad into that.. That beast.”

“Danny was right. You should never have found out. You hate Spider-Man. I get that okay but I can't lose you Harry. I need you.”

“You should have thought about that before you ruined my life.”

“Harry, do you think I wanted Goblin to exist? Do you think I wanted Oc to steal my blood and experiment on it? Because trust me, I really didn't.” Peter sighed, he could feel the tears running down his cheeks. “I like you Harry. I've liked you since we met that rainy day and I'm sorry if you can't see that. I'm sorry if you think I ruined your life but most of all, I'm sorry if you can't see that I'm in love with you!” Peter closed his mouth quickly. He hadn't meant to say that.

“Say that again.” Harry said quietly.

“I- I didn’t want Goblin to exist,” Peter said hopefully.

“Okay.” Harry said. Maybe he hadn’t heard that last bit. It would be weird if he hadn’t though considering that Peter had practically shouted it.

“Okay?”

“Okay.” Harry said. Peter couldn't tell what he was thinking but he was pretty sure he was forgiven. “Let me have a look at your chest.” Peter hesitantly pulled his shirt off along with the top half of his suit. “Damn it Pete, that's deep!” Peter shrugged.

“I've had worse.”

“I can see,” Harry said, looking at all of the faint scars that littered Peter's chest. He got the first aid kit from Peter's desk before he began to clean the wound for him.

“I can clean my own wounds Harry.”

“I think it's about time someone looked after you Pete.” Peter rolled his eyes and Harry cleaned the wound in silence. Bandaging it when he finished. He smiled at his work once he'd finished before pulling Peter into a hug.

He ran a hand through Peter's hair, before tilting his head up and looking into his hazelnut eyes. “Say it again.”

“What?” Peter asked, moving his head and breaking eye contact.  
  
“You know what.” Harry said, breaking away from Peter and falling back so he was sitting on the floor.

  
“I’m- I’m in love with you..” Peter said, his anxiety obvious in his voice. Harry didn’t say anything and Peter turned to look at him.

“I’m in love with you too Pete.” Harry said. “I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while but then you got those new friends and started drifting away from me and M.J. and I thought-” Peter interrupted Harry with a hug, catching the other boy off guard.

“Shut up.” Peter said. Harry laughed and began to return the hug. Peter smiled. Everything was going to be okay now. “I love you.” He said quietly.

 **  
**“I love you too, Petey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this was my first Yuletide and I'd say that it went pretty well.
> 
> I had fun with this and while it's not a pair that I ship as it interferes with my main OTP, I can definitely see why some people like it! :)
> 
> I apologize if there is any point where the characters seem out of character, this is my first time writing for this fandom so I'm not used to writing them.


End file.
